epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 65/@comment-28353351-20160801101501
How is this battle that I wrote for a compare and contrast thing for school? RUSSIA V CHINA Russia Its Russia here, the greatest country on this earth, Our invention, COMMUNISM, is the reason you had rebirth, I spit hot borscht as I crush these beats, No defence against these dents, you can’t step to our feats, Bro, you want some beef? We got the whole Mos-COW! We the biggest country, in the world, and we wonder how, You dudes manage to exist with all that deep deep debt, Tryna to step to a Russian will result in your death, When it comes to spitting bars, we’re definitely the czars, Are your eyes too small to see how bad your rhymes are? All that disparity is making your economy a bust, If u people will eat anything, why don’t you eat my dust! China We’re arriving to cream the Kremlins, they’ll be no surviving, The grand douches of Moscow have been beaten, and we ain’t even trying, We may be known for being peaceful, but right now we be striking, With the billions of manpower, no defence against our rhyming! I’ll open up on you like a matrioshka doll, beat you and eat you in this brawl, I’m unbreakable like the great wall, It’s a wonder how y’all, Can even stay a country, with your homophobia and corruption, Feuding with journalists, causin environmental destruction! For centuries, we’ve completely outpaced the rest, When it comes to the art of rapping, we’re truly the best! And lets start the put down by talkin bout this Putin, After I’m done dissin him, there won’t be more disputin, Tryna to be macho, ridin dirty on your pony, When the whole freaking world knows that you’re phony, Writin books about Taekwondo, no one gives a damn yo, You dull drunks don’t hold a candle to our flow (OH!) If you don’t retreat, we’ll make Chernobyl look some child’s play, Then light some fire crackers, celebrate the next V-DAY! We advising to you that the Russians better rush home homie, Don’t even try to battle with the world’s greatest commies! Russia Our flows chop like bamboo whenever we spit them, Don’t ever come at a Russian, we’ll make you our Bolsheviktims, And you’re talking about leaders? Who even knows you’re president? We tried to compromise with you but now we’re hella bent! When the war got over, we didn’t STALIN our ascent, So now we’re at the top of the world, NO STOPPING this torment! I’ll drink the blood of Jinping like Gin and run rings around him, Don’t care if he loves our writing, we’ll still serve you like some dim Sum people don’t understand why Mother Russia’s the greatest, What do we do? We just school them on a regular basis! You eat ants a la chocolate, just about any other animal, You police fight with geese instead of dogs, is it cause you ate em all? China Don’t mess with the Xi Man, he’ll smash you up like you made of china, He’ll put Putin in a tin like some herring, and boy that’s final! Cause I spy with my little eye a little spy who’s a little too thug, Go back to your igloo, Russia, you’ve been squashed like a bug!